


The Wish

by Lesbian_corp



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Some Sex, i honestly don’t know what I’m doing but I needed a witcher au, some drama, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_corp/pseuds/Lesbian_corp
Summary: She smells of soft vanilla and lavender, eyes, as green as the trees stare at her. Eyes which Kara knows have becoming everything.OrKara is a witcher and Lena is a sorceress.OrThe witcher au no one asked for.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There has been a lot going on in the world and sometimes a nice little creative outlet helps. I wanted to share and give you all what I hope is a nice read.
> 
> Shout out to kellysolsen for being my beta.
> 
> Also please do not forget to keep signing petitions and doing what you can for blm!

She gallops down the dirt roads, as fast as Krypto can take her while Alex is across the back of the horse, on her stomach. The auburn haired woman’s horse is tied to the saddle, following behind them. They had been fishing all morning, trying to get food in their system as neither of them had enough coins for a proper meal in the nearest town. Neither had ever fished and it had proven to be a challenge in itself to even put a makeshift fishing line on the makeshift fishing rod. At first Kara gave it a try until Alex barged in after waking up and snatching the rod away.

“Focus Alex!” The blonde’s gruff voice echoes through the forest along with the rushing water. “Don’t tug too hard, you’ll break the line!”

“I will not! Will you stop shouting in my ear?!”

The blonde grunts, cat-like hues watching the other struggle to get them even one fish. Not that she had been any better, until finally the line seemed to have caught something. “Careful, careful it will break if you pull too hard.”

“Kara, I swear to Melitele if you don’t shut up. It won’t bre-“ there is a resounding snap, both look at each other before Alex looks back at the water. “Don’t even say it,” she says in a warning tone as she raises the rod and pulls it back. With it, stuck on the hook is a jar with a peculiar seal. Kara has never seen one but the bard seems to have as she goes to tell the witcher that it was a Djinn. A creature that grants you three wishes. Complete bullshit if you ask the white haired woman. 

She reaches for the sealed jar which initiated a tug war between both women as they fought over it, causing the already fragile glass to break and cut Kara. She hadn’t flinched, hadn't even noticed as Alex argued, “you broke it!” The auburn haired bard said in annoyance. But Kara focused on the river, the skies, her eyes narrowed as she felt the presence of something around them. “I had good wishes Kara.“ 

“Your wishes can’t fix the line.”

“I sure wish they could” said the bard without thought, making her first wish.

Kara raised her hand, “shut it Alex!”

“Did you just shush me?! I wish you weren’t so grumpy.”

The witcher looks at her companion with an annoying look upon her face. “That’s two stupid wishes you have made by the way” she huffed. Suddenly there is a dark shadow looming over them, the Djinn… they freed it. “Aha! Ahh look Kara” Alex comes to stand beside the white haired woman. The smoke-like creature grabs the poet by the throat which causes her to screeche. Drawing her silver sword, Kara aims for the head, slicing across and being careful not to harm Alex. The wind howls and Djinn releases the auburn haired woman to focus on the witcher. Kara creates a sign which directs a blast of telekinetic energy which causes a loud boom that stabs the Witcher’s ears. To make matters worse, the creature seems to grow in size and from the corner of her eye, she can see Alex lying unconsciously on the ground.

But it circled up and went across the river. It gave the witcher time to rush over to the woman she views as a sister. She tries to move her to a safe place, finding the seal in the process. It is that moment that the Djinn decides to attack again, not knowing what to do, how to defeat this particular monster, the witcher grips the seal and screams the words of an exorcism a priestess taught her once. She didn’t believe in it, she didn’t believe in anything really but she was desperate. In the end, it worked for the Djinn left, a howl following its departure. Finally she is able to properly check on Alex and what she sees is not good. Her throat looks swollen, a purple-reddish color around the area. Then Alex turns, coughs and blood comes pouring out.

That is why she is galloping to the nearest town, Rinde. They arrive at nightfall, gates to the town closed. The guard at the entrance denies them access, saying no one can pass until the gates open in the morning. “Please sir, my friend is in need of urgent medical assistance, I doubt she can make it till morning.”

“I’m sorry… they will chase me from service. Then how will I feed my family? I can't, take her down and come with me to the barbician, we'll dress her so she can last till dawn.” The white-haired woman gets down, taking her sister from the horse and upon her shoulder to follow the guard. Within it there was a dark skinned woman which they came to learn was named Kelly. She was a doctor, an elf as well, “what happened to her, oh Melitele! Lay her down gently over there” the elven woman gestures to the single bed. Kara follows instructions, pleasantries are exchanged and then the witcher tells the woman how Alex got her injuries. A remedy is given which will make the effects of the magical injury slow down until she can get actual help. 

“You need a magician” informs the dark skinned woman.

“Do you have one in this town?”

“A sorceress.”

“I thought magicians boycotted Redania.”

“They did but this sorceress… She's a bit of an individualist. She refused to pay taxes and so she is basically under house arrest in the ambassador’s home.”

Sorcerers and sorceresses, they were always trouble and Kara refuses to fully trust them. But she needed this woman in order to save Alex’s life and keep her singing career. “I’ll go as soon as the gates open. What is her name?”

“Lena of Thorul.”

When dawn came and the gates opened, with Kelly’s help the witcher took the poet into town. The elven woman said they could take her to her brother’s tavern which was under construction and no one would be there so it could all be done without interruptions nor people lurking and sticking their noses where they did not belong. Once the white-haired woman saw that Alex was in good hands, she made her way to the ambassador’s home.

She walks, thankful that it seems to be much too early for anyone to be out. At the door she is greeted by a rather unfriendly looking fellow. Kara isn’t one to judge, how can she, given the nature of what she is? But this man seems like he has not seen a good day in years.

“My lord is asleep, he isn’t to be disturbed. You hear me vagabond? Come back later.”

“Let him sleep, I don’t have business with him but with the lady of the house.”

“Then go to the whorehouse.” The witcher sighs, moves her hands to untie the purse from her belt. “You can’t bribe me,” said the doorman proudly as the witcher seemed to weigh the purse.

“I don’t intend to,” she answers before swiftly swinging it across his face with enough force to knock him out. She places the purse where it was before, opening the door and dragging the man inside with her. It takes some effort but she manages. “Money opens doors” she mumbles to herself, exhaling and looking around the quiet home. Her footsteps are light as she walks further into the house, searching. It seems like the ambassador had had a gathering the previous night as the state of the house was questionable. Even for her. It looked more like a tavern than someone’s home. As she stumbles into the kitchen, her feline hues land on a naked man with a belly so round it did her the great fortune of covering his cock.

He seems out of it, stumbling and mumbling. He keeps repeating the same thing, “apple juice, she wants apple juice.”

“Are you merchant Morgan Edge?”

“Shh, don’t yell… listen, grab that pitcher and fill it with juice… apple, over in that barrel there is some.” Kara frowns but nods and moves to grab the pitcher to fill it with juice. When she is done with the task, she turns to see the man sitting on a bench, sleeping. For a moment, she considers pouring the juice over him to wake him but decides against it. She figures she can find Lady Lena on her own and continues her exploration. The pitcher remains as she has an inkling the juice is for the sorceress. The witcher stumbles upon the dining hall which smells of wine and overripe fruit along with something else. Soft vanilla and lavender to be precise and it is a scent that Kara cannot help but like. So she follows it out of the dining hall to the hall and then the stairs.

As she heads up, the scent grows stronger. There is a dress carelessly discarded halfway on the stairs and at the very top there are two high heeled slippers and a silk stocking. She won’t admit this but the scene makes her blush and feel like turning around but then Alex wouldn’t get the help she needs. So she goes onwards and stops at the slightly ajar door where the scent is the strongest. Entering the room, she notices that the other stocking hangs from a chair. Upon the bed laid a woman, a mess of black curls covering her face and silk sheets her surely naked body. The witcher licks her lips nervously before clearing her throat which was answered with a half groan, half moan. So she clears it again.

“Mmm, Morgan?” Her voice is hoarse, cold but immediately captures Kara’s attention. “Have you brought my juice?”

“Yes.”

A triangular face is revealed, vibrant green eyes peeking from the abundance of black tresses in the way. Oh… fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry in advance for the short chapters, I write these on my phone and I never know when it is too short or too long but I hope you enjoy it all the same.

A triangular face is revealed, vibrant green eyes peeking from the abundance of black tresses in the way. Oh… fuck.

“You’re not Morgan” the sorceress speaks, pushing her raven locks away from her face. Kara notices how pale she is, alabaster skin and yet it is not unappealing but beautiful. Lena extends a delicate arm which contains a goblet and the witcher takes her cue. She fills the goblet with apple juice. “I’m dying of thirst” the witch mumbles, sitting up. The sorceress drinks, emptying the goblet within seconds before releasing a soft gasped hum. The goblet is set back down on the nightstand. She has a lovely jawline, slender long neck put together by a lovely collarbone. Around her neck is a velvet choker with a Triskelion, a Celtic symbol. The sorceress acts quick soon after, sending a spell her way which Kara is also quick enough to counterattack seconds before it hits her. However it is strong enough that it sends her flying to the wall still. But it could’ve been worse.

“Please lady Lena, I come as a friend! I bear no ill will!”

The Witcher struggles for a moment to get up, hearing rushed footsteps coming towards the room. Lena is now standing, a robe made of expensive silk covering her once naked body. The door swings open but before the maidservant can say much, the raven haired beauty speaks. “Leave us, your job is to make sure no one disturbs me but you failed that one task. I can take care of it from here. Prepare me a bath.” The maidservant, looking quite ashamed of herself, leaves and closes the door behind her. So now Kara is left once again alone with the raven hair woman who is looking at her with curious eyes. “You counteracted my attack, rather quickly I may add… who are you?”

“The name” grunts Kara with a light huff, “is Kara of Krypton.” The white haired woman now stands, cat-like orbs watching the woman closely. There is a silver of recognition upon the vibrant hues of the mage, fleeting but caught by the witcher. “Ah, the famous Woman of Might” the sorceress replies, having heard the ballads composed by Alex when traveling. The Girl of Steel, Woman of Might, Supergirl, songs were sung about her across the continent. She is a very famous witcheress and she was here, in Rinde, seeking her. A nicely shaped brow raises as she steps closer. “Why are you here? How did you get in? You didn’t hurt Morgan, did you?”

“No, he is asleep in the kitchen. Lady Lena, I need your help.”

The sorceress wraps her robe tighter around herself, stepping closer. “This is the first time I’ve seen a witcher and the first I meet is the famous Supergirl. I’ve heard about you.” She says this, ignoring the previous words spoken by the opposing woman.

“I can imagine.”

The raven haired woman yawns at that. “I don’t know what you can imagine.” She seems almost bored, uninterested even. If it weren’t for what happens next, Kara would’ve thought so. A slightly cold, pale hand cups her cheek which causes her to tense slightly. “Can you dilate your pupils according to your will?”

“Lena” she speaks it as though she has done it a thousand times. Her voice calm as she proceeds, “I rode all day and night to get here, waited until dawn to be able to slip into town and find you. I knocked out your guard at front and slipped in, disturbed your sleep all because my sister needs your help. Please, help her and then afterwards I can answer all your questions about my mutations.” 

That makes the mage step back, face twisting with displeasure. “What kind of help?”

“Restoring the organs damaged by a magical injury. The throat and vocal chords. It was done by some red mist or something like it.”

“Something like it…” she repeats slowly, raising a brow yet again. “If it wasn’t a red mist that injured your sister then, what was it? I don’t like for my time to be wasted with such vague nonsense. Being awakened at the crack of dawn has left me with no patience and even less energy to probe at your brain. Speak out, witcheress.”

“Hmm,” Kara grunts. This woman is harsh, cold even. 

So beautiful but so untouchable. “I may have to start from the beginning then.”

“Oh no,” the sorceress raised a hand. “If I am to be subjected to listen to this story I would rather do so without sticky eyes and an aftertaste in my mouth. Head down to the bath chamber and I shall join you in a minute.” She gestured vaguely at the door, “It is in the cellar.”

Kara looks at the door and then at the sorceress, shaking her head. “Lena, please, I don’t mean to be impatient but my sister-”

“Kara,” interrupts the mage sharply, viridescent optics landing upon golden ones. “I have gotten out of bed before midday which was something I didn’t intend to do. I am ready to have no breakfast because you brought me apple juice. In your hurry to seek for me so that I may help you, you thought of a thirsty woman. So you’ve won my help but I won’t do so without a hot bath first. So please, wait for me in the bath chamber. Take the opportunity to also have a bath.”

“I’m alright.”

“I insist,” replies Lena without missing a beat. She scrunched her nose ever so; more for show than anything. “Not only can I guess the age and breed of your horse, but it’s color by the smell.”

Kara stares at her for a moment, blinking and then she makes an expression which gives off the vibe that she is impressed. Her usual ‘hmm’ given as a response before she turns and exits the room. The sorceress takes the time then to watch the white haired woman. She takes the opportunity to take the witcheress in. She’s beautiful, tall and all lean muscles, Lena can tell even with clothes on. She has a scar upon her face which if being honest, the mage found absolutely attractive and the gruff of her voice was just the filling to the pie. In other circumstances the raven haired woman would try and get the witcheress into bed but alas this was not the time. 

Running a hand through her messy, wild curls, the mage exhales and looks around… Fuck mornings. The woman moves to check on Morgan and further berate the maidservant.

Meanwhile Kara has arrived at the bath house and wasted no time in taking advantage. She undressed and began to wash her body. By the time Lena steps into the room, Kara is drying up. The Witcher turns away from the other woman, covering her nakedness. “No need to hide, nothing I haven’t already seen” the sorceress replies. Truth be told she’s never seen such a body, but of course she won’t say as such. Stepping into the tub, the woman’s pale body is hidden by the bubbles. “Now... tell me exactly what happened.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, been hella lazy. I hope this was worth the wait. Sorry again if it’s too short, writing from my phone I can never be too sure.

Amidst her soaping and rinsing the door opens. In comes the sorceress still in her robe. Those viridescent hues settle upon her, seem to take her and her scars in slowly. Now it isn’t as though Kara has never been under the watchful eye of a woman before, she’s been under the eye of plenty. Yet for some unknown reason, Lena’s gaze makes her cover up.

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before” states the witch as she comes close to the round bath made of nice stones and equally nice columns around. “My friend Andrea says once you’ve seen a naked body, you’ve seen them all.” Lena takes a seat by the edge, leaning on her arm as she laid somewhat sideways, facing the Witcher. 

Kara can still feel her eyes upon her but her hands no longer cover her breasts. “Go on, ask about them,” the Girl of Steel spoke suddenly, her voice causing the mage to flicker her eyes up to settle upon the back of her head. 

“No, I’d rather ask questions no one else has. Besides, we’re here to discuss what happened to your sister.” Lena rises after speaking such words and moves across to the other side of the tub. “Turn around,” she instructs while taking off her robe.

“What happened to once you see a naked body, you see them all?”

“Quit being a smart ass, Witcher” the mage replies and Kara swears, she can hear amusement in her tone, if somewhat restricted. 

The white blonde reluctantly turns away, “Guess I won’t get to gaze into your lovely eyes while we speak,” she comments as she does.

“How very charming,” retorts the sorceress before taking a step into the nice, warm water. Lena sits with her back against that of Supergirl. All these monikers, she’ll have to ask someday how they came to be, if they part in amicable ways. “Now, tell me what happened.”

At that, Kara dives into the story, leaving no detail out all while the sorceress washes her body. It isn’t lost on her how she could simply turn and see at least some of the beautiful body belonging to the mage. On several occasions the thought almost distracted her but her need to save Alex certainly outweighed her attraction. By the time she gets to the part about the exorcism, Lena is laughing. A genuine, full belly laugh. It has the Witcher frowning, turning to settle her feline optics upon the raven haired woman. “What’s so funny?” There is annoyment in her gruffed voice, yet it doesn’t sober the sorceress up from her amusement. 

“Nothing, who taught you that?”

“Some priest from Velen.”

“Oh, Andrea is going to love it when I tell her this.”

Before the Witcher can become further annoyed by the whole ordeal, the green eyed witch is standing. “What you’ve encountered is a djinn, yet something tells me that you already knew that.” She speaks as she gathers a towel and wraps it around her frame, covering herself before magically drying and moving to put on her undergarments. She faced away all the while.

“I don’t really believe in little creatures who live in magic lamps and grant three wishes.”

“Yet it does not matter what you believe, Witcher. Because that is more or less what we are dealing with here. Except this isn’t some genie from a children’s story that lives on magic lamps you rub. This is a dangerous and quite powerful creature and incredibly mischievous, one has to be particularly careful how to word one’s wishes. How many wishes did the bard make?”

“How is that relevant?”

Lena quirks a brow, not quite pleased with the answer and yet not pushing. She dressed in tight, black trousers and knee high boots with an off the shoulders, black shirt. Standing in front of a mirror, Kara watched as she painted her lips red and brows darker. A little bottle comes into play and the blonde’s Witcher senses pick on the strong scent of soft vanilla and lavender, watching Lena apply it to all her pulse points. A nice, silver brush is then taken and she begins to comb her lovely, soft looking curls. Once she seems satisfied with her image, she turns to look at the Witcher who's already dressed in her own armor, specially made of course for a woman made to slay monsters. “Where is your sister?”

“At the Guardian inn.”

The woman nods and with a gesture of both hands opens a portal. “Oh, I — will meet you there,” speaks the Witcher which causes Lena to look at her with a brow raised. “I hate portals,” she announces and it seems to exasperate the mage somewhat. “I know what I am doing, trust me, you’ll get there in one piece. We have no time to waste, jump in.” She leaves no room for arguments and somehow, despite the grumbling, Kara doesn’t fight her. Instead she drags her feet across the floor and enters the portal. Everything goes pitch black and she feels queasy before arriving at the other end of that portal and landing in the middle of the tavern less gracefully than Lena. But then again it isn’t everyday she travels through a portal. 

The second James, or as he is called, Jimmy spots the sorceress, he is scrambling to get to her. “Lady Lena” the half elf greets her, grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles. She pulls it away before it could be given more than one. “James,” she greets with a charming smile that Kara could see was more of a show. “I was told you have an injured bard and I must tend to her at once.”

“But of course, she’s upstairs, in the last room. My sister is with her, she’s done what she can.”

“I’m sure, she’s an excellent medic but this is out of her area of expertises.”

Lena turns and heads up the steps, stopping halfway to turn and look at the Witcher. “You will stay down here while I work. I do not need you in the way, I will need the seal from the bottle which contained the Djinn and absolutely no disturbance. Otherwise a mistake could be made and she may be unable to sing again. So please make sure the tavern doesn’t get too rowdy hm?” 

Kara looks at her for a moment, hesitating on all of the demands. Lena is beautiful, yes, but is she trustworthy? In her opinion and experience? No magician was. It is with that hesitation that she fishes for the seal and hands it over to the pale woman. Long digits wrap around the seal and green eyes bore into feline optics but further words are not exchanged. Turning, the sorceress sashays away to the second floor, the last room which held the poet in question. 

The Witcher doesn’t know how long she waits, seated down on a bench while sipping ale brought to her by James. At some point he joins her, the tavern not that full, not like she would expect a tavern to look but she supposed men were partial to brothels where you can drink and fuck, not just drink. “So, what do you know about Lena?” She asks, curious about the sorceress. 

“Not much, no one knows much except she used to be a court mage in Thorul and somewhere along the line abandoned it. She came to Rinde offering her services but refused to pay Lord Edge’s taxes. He took her in and next thing you know, she’s the lady of the house, though council members detest her so she doesn’t step out of the house.”

“Why? What did she do?”

“She’s a magician and that is enough reason. But she’s also stubborn and outspoken, opinionated and will go against the laws if it doesn’t suit her. As she’s done here. She’s nothing but trouble to them, they go about in the streets speaking ill of her.” 

Before further conversation can be had on the woman, said woman appears from the second floor, peering over the banister at them. She calls for the Witcher, asks her to come up and join her then disappears from view. Kara stands and heads up the stairs, Kelly is seated on a lounge, waiting it seems and the Witcher gives her a slight nod and small smile. Stepping into the room, lit by candles as night was approaching, the woman of might closed the door and set her eyes upon Alex first, resting peacefully in bed now and then Lena standing by the foot of the bed. Her medallion, the crest of the school of house El, hums lowly, a barely there pulse which Kara thinks is the magic working on Alex’s injuries. “Thank you for your help, how much do I owe you?”

Lena waves her hand ever so, a delicate motion, to dismiss the question. “I do not need nor want your coin, Witcher. Seems to me like you could use it more than I,” she replies, crossing her arms and still staring intently at the monster slayer.

“I must repay you somehow, Lena” insisted the blonde, returning the intense stare.

“Very well,” a pause, “how many wishes did the bard make?” This again, why did she want to know. Cat-like orbs look around and settle on the floor, how did she miss that? The drawing matched the marking of the seal she had given the sorceress.

“You want to capture the Djinn and you need Alex to make her last wish,” she states.

“So that’s two,” replies the mage to her own question, “you’re perceptive, clever even. But not so clever otherwise you wouldn’t have given me the seal” she says with a light hum, “or stepped into this room” she adds softly. 

At that Kara tries to move but finds that she can’t.

“It was hard, reading your mind, getting in your head. You have a strong will, Witcher… but you are no match for me.” Her voice is so soft, tender it can almost lull Supergirl to sleep despite the coldness to the edge of her tone, the lack of true emotion. The Witcher feels dizzy, shakes her head slightly.

“That scent” she grunts softly, “soft vanilla and-”

“Lavender” finished the mage, walking closer to the blonde, standing right in front of her. She looks up, through her lashes as even with heeled boots, she was still shorter. Leaning up, she presses her lips softly to that of Kara’s, finishing the enchantment. “Sleep,” a single command and then Kara’s world went black.


End file.
